Life is Not Always a Shoujo Manga
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: Blue started to read some shoujo mangas about school romance and thought it was adorable. That's when she thought that if she could use those scenarios from manga and use it on her ships, they will finally get together. But things do not go as well as she had planned. {oldrivalshipping, mangashipping, specialshipping & franticshipping. Hints of X&Y} ONE-SHOT.


A/N — Yo! I'm back with a new one-shot bc I was in the mood! It's not only oldrivalshipping, but other shippings like specialshipping, mangashipping, franticshipping, as stated in the summary. I would put commonershipping in there, but I didn't have any ideas for it and I apologize greatly to those commonershipping fans, or hauntyshipping or whatever you ship with the sinnoh trio (I know some of y'all ship ALL three of them, LOL) they're all cinnamon rolls, nothing can break the bonds they have, right? Well anyways, sorry for dragging on, let's go back to the story!

Lastly, I got the inspiration from Oresama Teacher, a shoujo manga that is REALLY, REALLY funny as heck and is good :) I highly recommend it soooooo much! Like no joke, it's hella good and hilarious that inspired me greatly!

Disclaimer — I do not own Oresama Teacher, the cover, nor do I own Pokespe. If I owned any of these, I would be really proud and happy though XD

* * *

Life is Not Always a Shoujo Manga

* * *

After reading shoujo mangas about school romance for four days straight, Blue had an idea.

The romantic, unrealistic things in the mangas that brought the heroine and the hero together was brilliant, or so in her opinion. How people could fall hopelessly and live happily ever after was just amazingly fake, but it seemed pretty fun and magical at the time, so Blue couldn't careless about reality.

The brunette immediately brainstormed a plan to get all of her ships together by using the power of shoujo manga. If it worked for them in a book, why shouldn't it work in real life, right?

* * *

 **Plan #1. Victims — Ruby and Sapphire**

Her first plan was to go for her juniors. Having references from one of her top shoujo mangas, she was going to use the 'heroine is too cold, so the hero gives her his jacket and they have a small moment' tactic. She could picture the two in a moment that's kind of subtle, so she thought it was a really nice tactic to pick out.

To put her plan in action, she cranked up the air conditioning in their classroom freezing cold. She stalked them outside of their classroom through the glass, on the floor and looking through a pair of binoculars with the door slightly open so she could hear them without getting caught. It was really lucky that the two sat next to each other near the door.

"Damn, why is it so cold in here?" Sapphire inquired, covering her arms while shaking.

"Maybe the principal is trying to save money, or something. He's always cheap," Ruby suggested next to her, not affected at all.

"How are ya not cold?" Sapphire asked, raising an eyebrow, seeing his response to it.

"That's because my heater broke one winter, and I got used to the freezing cold with and without a jacket," Ruby replied, continuing to flip the page when the teacher finished reading.

"Really? Gimme yer sweater then," Sapphire demanded, holding out her hand.

 _Yes!_ Blue chanted in her mind, cheering and thanking Arceus that Sapphire was a really blunt person who didn't care about how she approached him. Her plan was already set into motion, and it was almost complete. She watched anxiously, waiting for his response like a mad man while grinning like an idiot.

"No way," Ruby denied. "You're going to get it dirty!"

 _Damn it, why did Ruby had to be so strict with clothing, caring about every wrinkle?_ Blue cussed, seeing her plan fall apart already. But she didn't give up yet. Maybe Sapphire will be more helpful and turn it into a positive direction.

Sapphire scoffed. "I'm cold and yer not! Just give me it!" she demanded, leaning over to him and grabbing onto his sweater.

"Hey, let go!" Ruby hissed, trying to slap her fingers off of his sweater.

Just when Blue thought it couldn't get worst, she heard a loud ripping sound, followed by a long, dramatic gasp and loud bickers going back and forth. Sapphire had yanked it so hard that the sweater had ripped completely, destroying the sewing and making to into two pieces; one of the pieces was the other part that Ruby was still wearing.

"Ruby! Sapphire! Stand outside of the classroom now!" the teacher shouted, having enough of them.

Still arguing and grabbing on each other, the two stepped outside the classroom, but stopped when they had spotted their sempai.

"Are ya okay, Blue-sempai?" Sapphire asked, confused of what to say.

The girl was laying on the floor, looking miserable, but then again, she was also chuckling into her hand, trying to hide her laughter badly because of the events between the two. The two kouhais couldn't tell whether she was upset or really happy by the position she was in.

* * *

 **Plan #2. Victims — Red and Yellow**

Okay so maybe the first plan didn't work, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the romance events in shoujo mangas were false. It was just because she picked the wrong tactic to go by for Ruby and Sapphire, and she didn't think ahead about Ruby's preferences and their personalities much. But now that she had gist of it, she picked one mainly for the next ship she was going to set sail.

Her second plan was set in a gym. It was a mixed class on Fridays and Blue was going to use that as an advantage for her next plan, which was 'the heroine getting hurt in gym and the hero carrying her to the nurse office bridal-style' scenario but vise-versa. She didn't want to injure Yellow, so she went for Red. And also, Yellow would probably treat herself instead of the other way around since she's really into medical stuff. Blue wasn't really sure about the whole bridal-style thing, but the two would interact romantically while one treats another's injury, so it was pretty much a win-win and she didn't care.

How she would put the plan to action is by telling her friend, Y to 'accidently' hit the volleyball out of bounce to hit Red in the face during basketball. She knew that Y was the champion at most sports and that she would aim with good accuracy, so she trusted the girl. But Y refused profoundly that she would never hurt someone on purpose, but then Blue gave her tickets to her childhood friend's, X's, favorite show that was premiering live. She knew that X would agree to go with her, considering it was in a really dark room whereas the light only shone on the stage, and because people would rarely go to it. Desperately wanting him to go out more, Y agreed to hit Red in the face.

So there he was, playing basketball while grinning and sweating all over on one side of the court, and the other side was the volleyball game starting. Blue made sure that Yellow would be near Red the whole time, so she forced the blonde to sit in the sidelines near the basketball court.

"Are you sure you don't want to go play basketball with the other girls, Blue? You usually play until you get a foul," Yellow said.

Blue shook her head. "Nah, I don't feel like playing today because I feel tired," she lied.

Yellow nodded her head, acknowledging the feeling. "I feel the same way all the time," the blonde responded.

Still chatting, the girls continued to talk among themselves while keeping an eye on Red. Yellow was doing it because she harbored a crush on him, and Blue was waiting for the moment he was going to get slammed in the face. She felt bad for doing this for him, but it's for love, so that's a good enough excuse. He'll laugh about it when they grow up, probably.

 **... o0o0o0o ...**

Y waited for the chance to get the ball. Once she had got a really clear shot, she looked at Red on the corner of her eye then slammed the ball as hard as she can towards the direction. _Sorry Red-sen_ _pai, but this is for X, so I hope you forgive me!_

 **... o0o0o0o ...**

The basketball game stopped and the players had took a small break at that moment, going at a slower pace.

"Man, I hate you, Green! Stop blocking my shots!" Red joked, grinning at his best friend.

The spiky ginger haired boy smirked while spinning the ball on his finger. "Think fast," he said in a monotone voice, surprising Red. Without any warning, he threw the ball to Red, who wasn't ready, and the ball was smacked away in defense, accidently going towards the sidelines. A small shriek was heard in the direction as Blue looked worriedly at an injured Yellow on the ground next to her, the basketball rolling away from them slowly.

"Are you okay, Yellow?" Blue asked.

"Yeah... I just have a headache now..." Yellow muttered, sitting up and rubbing her forehead to ease the pain.

"Yellow! I am so sorry!" Red said, running to the sidelines with Green following behind.

When she saw Red rushing over, Blue hatched up another alternative plan. _This wasn't apart of the plan, but it's a better follow-up!_ she thought.

Turning to Red, she said, "Oh my gosh, Red! Since you're the one who hurt her, why don't you go carry her to the nurse office?"

"Good idea, I'll—" Red stopped talking when he heard a loud slam behind him. Turning around to see what had happened, he saw a volleyball bounce off of Green's head, knocking the brunette flat on the floor, face first. The volleyball later rolled away and a honey-colored blonde ran over with a nervous smile.

"A-Ah! I am so sorry," Y apologized awkwardly as she smiled nervously at Blue. _Damn I hit the wrong person because they moved._ "Are you okay?"

Green immediately got up normally and replied with a straight face, "I'm okay." Everyone sweatdropped because he acted like nothing happened and that it didn't hurt even though there was a large bump growing at the back of his head. Blue burst into loud laughter when she saw the bump, earning an ominous glare from the brunette.

"Ah, do you need me to take you to the nurse office?" Yellow asked, recovering from the headache quickly. When people are injured in front of her, she snaps back into the reality and tries to treat them since she loves helping people despite being hurt herself.

"It's okay. There should be a first aid kit in the coach's office," Green rest assured. "You want to come with?"

"No!" Blue shouted, making everyone besides Y (who knows her intentions) look at her confused. Seeing the looks, she explained herself, "Red should take Yellow only! Green wasn't hit that hard anyways! Didn't you guys hear that soft tap?" Y gave her a look when she referred to the loud slam as a soft tap.

"Are you seriously going to do this?" Y asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shhh..." Blue shushed her. "Just let them do what they need to do!"

"Umm... yeah, I'll take both Green and Yellow to the office," Red offered, rubbing Yellow's head unconsciously. "I feel bad for hitting her."

Yellow slightly blushed at the feeling of his warm hands and nodded softly.

"Okay, let's go then," Green said, gesturing to the direction of the office.

"Stop, Green!" Yellow suddenly shouted, jumping in front of him. She bent down to his foot and looked at it. "Did you accidently twist your ankle or something when you fell? It looks kind of swollen..." She noticed his limping and his odd walking, so she just had to look at his leg. Y was surprised how observant the girl was. The honey-colored blonde felt a pang of guilt hit her, feeling bad for what she did to Green.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt," Green assured.

"Stop saying that! You're injured," Yellow said. She turned to Red. "Umm... since you're the only one who's strong enough to lift Green, can you carry him to the coach's office?"

Red nodded, determinedly. Without hesitation, the black haired boy went behind Green and swooped him off his feet in bridal style. Blue's eye twitched when she saw the scene, wishing it was another couple. Ignoring his demands to let him go, Red carried him across the gym to the coach's office awkwardly, earning looks from the nearby people with Yellow following behind.

"Well, it worked. Just not on the right couple..." Blue mumbled, feeling very irritated. She groaned and looked up to the ceiling. "Why are you trying to rip apart my ships, fate?!"

Instead of looking at Blue like a crazy person like a normal response, Y had a straight face, not caring. "Yeah... I'm gonna still get those tickets, right?"

* * *

 **Plan #3. Victims — Gold and Crystal**

 _Okay so the first plan failed, but the second plan kind of... worked in a wrong way, maybe the third one would work this time!_ Blue thought confidently, hiding outside of the junior's classroom. Even though she got punched in the nose by Green after he found out (by Y because the girl ratted Blue out when she refused to give her the tickets), she still counted it a half success. While she was getting scolded by Green and getting hurt, Yellow was mostly likely alone in the room with Red so it was still a victory.

The next approach was to use the 'heroine is in trouble and the hero saves her' strategy. Crystal was a pretty hard person to impress, so Blue chose the situation where the girl will gain a lot of respect after seeing the guy save her from a flirty guy or something. And you needed to give her something that'll make her see Gold a different light because right now, he's dimming horribly and the girl sees him as an annoying troublemaker. It was kind of the same light that Green saw Blue.

Blue watched anxiously, waiting for the bell to ring so that the class could be dismissed. The muscly guy she had hired to take Crystal away was standing near the doorway, glancing at the brunette and the door. All he had to do was just grab the girl, the guy comes to rescue her, he throws a punch at the guy to make it look like it's real, then the guy punches back and he pretends to fall down then run. The plan was easy and simple and there was no way it was going to go wrong in Blue's opinion.

 _DING! DING!_

The bell sounded the whole school as the hallways were quickly filled with students already, rushing to go home. As Blue had planned, Crystal was the first one to go out because she sits next to the door like Ruby and Sapphire. When she had exited the classroom, the guy that Blue hired grabbed her and yanked her to him, making the girl shriek in surprise.

Like what Blue had told him, he pretended to act like a pervert, "Hey, Beautiful. Let's go hang out after school together. The karaoke place I know has a love hotel next to it, and it's a Friday, so let's go crazy."

"Let go of me," Crystal demanded, not showing a speck of being scared. It was more like she was disgusted. The girl tried to budge by gripping grip, but she couldn't because he held onto her scrawny arms tightly.

When the guy spotted Gold coming out on the corner of his eye, he continued to say the next line, "You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me!"

Gold had heard the guy and walked over to the situation, looking pissed off. "Hey dude, she's with me. Lay off," he said, giving him a delinquent look.

 _It's getting good!_ Blue thought excitedly, unconscious pumping her fist while watching them.

"Hah? Don't tell me what to do!" As planned, he threw a punch with half of his strength, carefully not trying to hurt him.

But to their surprised, Gold was out when he got hit the first time. The raven haired boy laid on the floor, twitching while looking like he was half unconscious. Blue's jaw fell when she saw how he got knocked out accidently throughout the plan. So much for the hero.

Crystal scrunched her eyebrows together, angry. While the guy's guard was down, Crystal used some of her karate moves on him and lifted her leg to kick him in the face. Afterwards, she did a roundhouse kick then slapped them hard. After all the hits, the guy fell to the ground, just like Gold. The girl wiped her hands on her shirt then proceeded to walk over to Gold. With her monster strength, she carried him bridal-style to the nurse's office.

Blue facepalmed, realizing that her plan had horribly failed, probably worst than the others. She should've known that Crystal was stronger than Gold and that he was pretty weak compared to wrestlers. How she even carried him made Blue die inside, but then again, she should've expected it. Like Ruby's and Sapphire's relationship, if they were ever to date, Crystal would be the guy because of how protective and manly she was when she needed to get dirty. It just shows how much daycares can do to you.

* * *

Green stared at her awkwardly, seeing her grumble something while reading a manga on the bus. The grumbling kept disrupting his book, and he felt slightly annoyed. It got even more weirder when the girl released her anger and shouted before ripping the book in half with her small, weak arms, or so Green assumed.

"Shut up," he shushed when he realized people were staring.

"Greenie~!" Blue responded in a whiny voice. "This is all your fault! I'm pretty sure that my second plan would've worked, but you got in the way and stole Red!"

His eye twitched. "I twisted my ankle and got hurt because of you. That ball really _hurts_ ," he reminded, emphasizing.

"Oh please, you're a man, so it's totally cool!" Blue brushed off. "Red was going to carry Yellow until you got in the way though."

"But she didn't hurt her ankle. She could've walked anyways," he retorted.

"I would've made him somehow!" Blue responded, sighing afterwards. "Man, today was horrible... funny to watch, but horrible."

"Well it wasn't exactly my favorite day either," Green muttered. "I'm just going to say this now. Comic books are not real."

"It's a manga, not a comic book!"

"Whatever," Green shrugged. "Just know what happens in books don't always work."

"Uh yeah, I kind of just realized it now," Blue said sarcastically. She sighed again, feeling stressed out just talking about it. "I'm going to take a nap to relieve my anger. Wake me up when we reach our neighborhood." And with that, she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

Green grumbled how she should never fall asleep in a bus because people are around, then just went back to reading his book. After ten minutes or so, he stopped reading when he felt something hit his shoulder. Or, maybe someone. The brunette laid on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. He couldn't decide whether to brush her off normally, or just let her continue to sleep peacefully. But then that's when he decided she seemed cuter when she shuts up.

He just let her lay on his shoulder the whole bus ride until they arrived at the last stop.

* * *

 _Blue learned that life is not always a shoujo manga and that it's filled with adorable moments that you make yourself._

* * *

The next day, Blue ignored the moral lesson and went to go get her ships together again but with blackmail and underhanded ways instead.

* * *

A/N — LOL, sorry if it was so terrible and humourless XD I wanted to write this, but I couldn't get the humor into it. Same with the romance, oh wellz. Well anyways, sorry if I ruined shoujo situations for you by using reality to reverse it! Reality ruins a lot of things tbh though. Oh, also, sorry about the OOC! I'm not really sure how to fully capture their personalities, so...

Well, this felt short .-. but tbh I wrote a long time ago and stuff, so I wanted to get it out before I forget again (I think it was about 5 months ago?)! Thanks for reading anyways :)

P.S. Did y'all spot the originalshipping hint in here? LOL. I'm a hardcore specialshipper, but I wanted the situation to go down hill, so I just had to add that moment XD


End file.
